Learning to Love
by H.Lea
Summary: 25 year old Kagome had an average life until she got a call form Miroku and Sango
1. Chapter 1: How He Came

The clock read 6:00 pm. He knew that soon he would be at his most vulnerable. He ran off into the thick forest surrounding the Higurashi shrine. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the house… and he smelled the scent of blood. This blood had a special zing to it. The zing that made his heart race.

Kagome Higurashi was the average 25 year old. One day she got a call from her old friends Sango and Miroku. Miroku had ran into an old college roommate of his who needed a place to stay. Sango and Miroku already had two four year old children and a third one on the way. Their house was already to full so they called Kagome to see if he could stay with her. She reluctantly accepted.

Kagome always had been very shy and she had a strong fear of men due to her childhood. Her Uncle was an alcoholic who had beaten and molested her. Her Uncle has been in prison for 15 years now. She used to have nightmares about him, but they had recently stopped. The night that she had gotten the phone call, they all came rushing back.

_What's wrong with me? I've always been afraid of men, so why did I decide to let him stay here?_ Kagome was about to reach for the phone, then stopped. _Maybe he's different from my uncle. It's decided then. He will stay here with me._

"So what does this Kagome girl look like?" Inuyasha asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"She is off-limits Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Sango only raised her voice when she was very annoyed and when she saw Miroku- her husband- eyeing other women.

"Sango my dearest, please calm down. This can be handled without violence." Miroku immediately regretted butting in to the conversation. He never could figure out how Sango could grab the nearest chair and hit him with it so quickly.

"Ok, relax. I won't try to get her into bed with me…yet." Inuyasha said with a grin. He flinched when he saw the chair next to him disappear.

"Then it's settled. Inuyasha will stay with Kagome, and he won't lay a finger on her." Sango said, quite pleased with herself.

Suddenly there was loud sobbing from the next room. "Mommy! Kaede pulled my hair!"

"No I didn't! Kikyou is lying Mommy!" Sango picked up Kaede and had Miroku pick up Kikyou.

"Miroku, will you take Kikyou in the next room?" Sango said, a little irritated. _Maybe we should have had Inuyasha stay here. He could help us take care of all these kids._

Meanwhile at the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome was hard at work preparing the guest room. "Well I sure do have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Kagome said to herself while looking at the box-cluttered guest room. _If I had just said no then I wouldn't have gotten into this mess and wouldn't be cleaning this filthy guest room._

The next day, Kagome heard the doorbell ring. She figured that Miroku and Sango had brought their friend. She ran down the stairs and flung the door open. To her disappointment it was the mailman. She had a few magazines, so she decided to sit down and look at them. As soon as she sat down the doorbell rang again. Annoyed, she got up and answered the door. In front of her stood Miroku, Sango, the twins, and a strange man. He had hair so blonde that it was white, and he wore a red jacket with black pants. The strangest thing about him though, was his ears. They were white and fuzzy, placed perfectly atop his head.

"Come in, come in!" Kagome said nervously.

"Thank you for looking after our friend Kagome. We really appreciate it what with the twins and the baby on the way." Miroku said thankfully. "Inuyasha, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Inuyasha. There. Are you happy now Miroku?" Inuyasha said, very irritated.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but we must be off. We have to get the kids to pre-school. Goodbye!" said Sango, a little bit worried for Kagome.

"Goodbye Sango!" Kagome said sadly. _Great. This is just great. I've only met the guy 5 minutes ago and now I'm alone with him. _The only people in the house were now Kagome and Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: This is my first time making something like this so please go easy on me. Also this is not supposed be like the show itself. I just use the characters and how they act somewhat. This story takes place in the modern world. This is just the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone with the Male Hanyou

**Chapter 2: Alone with the Male Hanyou**

_Great. Just great. I'm alone with him. I've never been alone with a man before. _As soon as Kagome thought that, she shuddered and took it back. Inuyasha looked at her as though she jumped a foot in the air.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Well I will show you to your room now," Kagome said trying to clear her mind and change the subject. She never had been very good at changing the subject. She wasn't good at lying either.

" I can tell that your just trying to change the subject. I have a pretty good sense of smell you know," Inuyasha said smugly. " I am a hanyou after all."

This took Kagome by surprise. She didn't even think of him being one, even though she saw his dog ears. _Great. Now it turns out that I'm living with a male __**hanyou**__. Now what am I going to do?_

Inuyasha could smell her fear. Miroku had told him that she had a strong fear of men. _I must have nearly given her a heart attack, telling her that I'm a hanyou. _

"Well here's your room. I make breakfast at 7:00 am." Kagome said while motioning toward the newly cleaned guest room.

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" He said as alluring as possible. Suddenly, he remembered what Sango said, _"She is off-limits Inuyasha!" _He then shook it off and continued his advance. He had Kagome backed up against the wall now. He could hear her heart pounding.

"Please stop. I don't want to go through this again." She said it very quietly, as though she didn't want anyone to hear her.

"What do you mean again? Has someone done this to you before?" He asked.

"No, just forget that I said anything. You weren't supposed to know about any of this." She said. "He told me not to tell anyone. He's going to beat me now."

"What? No one is going to beat you. You and me are the only ones here." He asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

"Please let me go. I don't like this!" Kagome said, crying now.

Inuyasha backed off and Kagome ran from the room. _What happened to her that was so bad that it all just came rushing back on her? _

Later, Kagome was taking a shower. All she remembered was Inuyasha backing her up against a wall. _What happened that made me so emotional? _And then she remembered. She sank to the floor and started crying. Inuyasha happened to be walking down the hall. Out of the sound of the water flowing from the shower head, he heard her crying. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was women crying. For come reason hers seemed to drive him even more mad.

He heard the shower head turn off and her stepping out of the shower. He quickly ran down the hall and into the kitchen, pretending to raid the fridge for food. She went in her room and got dressed.

Inuyasha grabbed some leftover steak and stretched out on the love seat in the living room. Kagome came in and sat on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn. She flipped on the T.V. and found a movie to watch.

The movie she came to was Friday the 13th.

"Would you like to watch this Inuyasha?" She asked kindly.

"Sure. By the way, do you have any barbeque sauce?" He asked with a mouthful of steak.

"Yeah, its in the door. Try not to drip any of your steak on my carpet!" She said, giggling.

Kagome grabbed a blanket and snuggled up on the sofa. The movie came back on and she called Inuyasha. She went back to watching the movie. Just as the murderer was about to attack, Inuyasha jumped out from behind the sofa landing right in front of Kagome. Popcorn went everywhere.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed angrily. "I'm not picking this up."

"You don't have to." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of popcorn.

"You are so disgusting!" She yelled, laughing.

She was looking down at him smiling and then their eyes met. It seemed like forever that they were staring into each others eyes, until Kagome looked away, blushing. Her heart was racing. _What is this feeling? I've never felt it before. I feel… happy._

**Author's Note: I know that this one is a little shorter. The next one I will try to make less serious. Maybe a little more romantic? I really don't know. Also if you think that this isn't very good, consider that I wrote this at 12:02 am. Well, review and tell me what you think. I would appriacate it. **


	3. Chapter 3: These Feelings

**Chapter 3: These Feelings**

_What is this feeling? I've never felt it before. I feel…happy._

Suddenly a scream came from the T.V. , startling both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Uhh….. I'm gonna…go and get some more steak." Inuyasha said, successfully changing the subject. Kagome picked up her bowl and went to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

The next day was cloudy, with chances of storms. Kagome was in the shower and Inuyasha was in his room, looking at some Playboy magazines that he kept under his pillow. He heard the shower head turn off and he quickly hid the magazine, even though he knew that Kagome would never go in there with just a towel on. He always visualized her body naked, looking and wanting so badly to touch her perfect 37 C breasts.

He was still visualizing when Kagome came into his room. She could see the Playboy magazine sticking out from under his pillow and grabbed it.

"What is this?" She said with a stern look on her face.

"It's a magazine," Inuyasha said smartly.

"I know that!" Kagome exclaimed and a vein popped out over her right eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! I read it for the articles I swear!" He yelled, fearing for his life.

"You sicken me Inuyasha," She said calmly and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha had never been so scared in his life. He walked out into the hallway looking for Kagome.

"So do you wanna watch a movie with me?" He asked.

"Sure," Kagome said quietly.

They watched a horror movie. The movie was the Exorcist. Just as the projectile vomiting started, a loud crack of thunder hit the ground. The old house shook. Kagome flipped the T.V. off.

"Uh!" She said, disgusted. " I can't stand that movie!"

"Calm down Kagome. It was just thunder and some projectile vomiting. What's the big deal?" Inuyasha said, somewhat annoyed.

That night Kagome fell asleep on the sofa. Inuyasha went to his room and laid down. He tried to fall asleep, but just couldn't. A second loud crack of thunder shook the house, and rain started pouring down. Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and he ran to the living room. He found her sitting in the corner rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"He's coming to punish me. I have to get out of here." She said, still rocking back and forth.

" Kagome, tell me what's wrong," Inuyasha said while taking her in his arms.

"You're calling me by my name now." She said quietly.

"Kagome are you alright now?" He asked, worried.

" Yeah. I'm fine." Kagome said wearily.

Inuyasha began to get up.

"Please don't leave me!" She yelled grabbing his shirt.

"Don't worry. I won't," He said while picking her up and moving to the sofa.

**Author's Note: I'm hoping that was good. I had a bit of a hard time thinking of it. It took me all day and night to write it. I hope you enjoyed it! - H.**


	4. Chapter 4: Koga the Next Door Neigbor

**Chapter 4: Koga, the Wolf Demon Leader, Ex-Boyfriend, and New Neighbor.**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and moved her to the sofa. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her usually bright face was dark and filled with tears. It was around 2 am when Kagome finally fell asleep. Inuyasha began to get up when Kagome snuggled up next to him.

_Man. What have I gotten myself into? Well, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _Inuyasha then fell asleep next to Kagome.

The next day Kagome woke up to being entangled in a blanket and Inuyasha's limbs. She managed to wiggle her way out without waking him up. She went ahead and made breakfast. She sat down at the table and looked out the window. She noticed a moving truck. _I wonder whose moving in next door. They better be nicer then cranky old Mrs. Sashami. I know! I'll take some biscuits over to welcome them to the neighborhood!_

Kagome got a basket out and filled it with biscuits. She went across to the neighbors house and rang the doorbell. She couldn't believe who answered.

"Kagome?" He asked, very surprised.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, shocked.

At that moment Koga grabbed Kagome, dipped her back, and gave her a big kiss within a few seconds tops. Kagome shoved Koga away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I broke up with you Senior year! What do you think your doing going off and kissing me out of nowhere?" She yelled furiously. Kagome totally just let off on him.

"It's good to see you too Kagome," Koga said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Koga, but we broke up 2 years ago."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't help it. I love you," He said gloomily.

"Well, I made some biscuits for breakfast and I thought you would like some," She said with a big smile on her face, attempting to change the subject.

"Well thank you Kagome. This really touches me," Koga said, beginning to sniffle.

"Well I need to get home. Inuyasha will be waking up soon," Kagome said, trying to be in a hurry.

"Wait wait wait, who is this "Inuyasha" guy?" Koga said, worried._ Damn, do I have competition for Kagome's affection now?_

"Oh, he's just a hanyou that I'm living with now. No biggy," Kagome said nonchalantly.

"When can I meet him?" Koga said curiously. _I need to scope out my competition. _

"You could meet him now, I guess," Kagome said wearily.

"Ok then." Koga said while heading in the direction of her house.

"Wait! He may not look all that decent right now," Kagome said worriedly.

"And why is that?" Koga asked, suspicious. _Don't tell me they did it! Are my chances of winning Kagome already gone?_

"Because we slept one the couch last night. Koga? Are you ok?"

Koga's face paled when he heard her say that. He took off running toward the house, totally forgetting that he had been talking to Kagome. She took off after him.

"Koga! Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

_I just have to see for myself! _Koga swung open the door and ran in the house. He searched every room for Inuyasha. He finally checked the living room and found him still asleep on the couch.

"Wake up!" He yelled while shaking Inuyasha violently.

"Huh? What's going on? Stop shaking me!" Inuyasha yelled groggily.

"Tell me, did you sleep with Kagome?" Koga asked.

"No! And who the hell are you anyway? Wait a second, you're Koga! Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe!" Inuyasha said, shocked.

"He's also my ex-boyfriend and our new neighbor," Kagome said, quite winded.

"So you're the one whose causing all the ruckus" Inuyasha said clearly irritated.

"Kagome's mine and you can't have her you half-demon mutt!" Koga yelled.

"What did you say? She isn't yours! You don't even live with her! And maybe I want her!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed.

"Don't you think we could settle this over some tea?" Kagome said calmly. "Before anyone gets hurt."

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't let this hanyou hurt you," Koga said reassuringly.

"Who said I was going to be the one getting hurt?" Kagome said and a vein popped out above her right eyebrow.

"Uh, well I guess I better finish unpacking. Later Kagome!" Koga said in a hurry.

Once Koga was gone, Inuyasha laid relaxed a bit.

"The nerve of that guy. Waking me up, and saying you were his," Inuyasha ranted.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I just know him from High School. I dated I a couple years back. There's nothing to worry about Inuyasha," Kagome said in an attempt to calm him down.

"You don't like him, do you?" Inuyasha asked, afraid to hear the answer.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this one. I made it longer. Oh and a special thanks to ****starfireten****. I checked out her story ****Highschool of Hevean. ****Its really great. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened Back Then

**Chapter 5: What Happened Back Then**

"You don't like him, do you?" Inuyasha asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if I still have feelings for him or not." Kagome said while staring out the window.

"So does that mean I have a chance?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at the ground.

"Yes," was all she said before she got up and left.

From that day on, Koga came over and ate breakfast with Kagome and Inuyasha every morning. He had no clue to what had happened after he left.

Later that week there was a storm. Kagome was snuggling up with Inuyasha on the sofa when the power went out.

"So Kagome, when I first came here and you showed me to my room, what was all that about you weren't supposed to tell someone something and that he was going to beat you?" Inuyasha could feel Kagome tense up.

"I guess I can tell you because you have lived here for a while, plus I'm not so afraid of you anymore," Kagome said, blushing. "It was about my uncle, Naraku. When I was around 10, my parents would go out, and they would leave me with him so he could baby-sit me. That's when it all started…"

Kagome was lost in thought.

"It started in the summer. My parents were going out to a dinner party and I couldn't come, so they left me with Naraku. He told me to take my shirt off. When I didn't, he locked me in a closet and would not let me out until my parents got home. Sometimes I would have to spend days with him when my parents were out on business trips. If I didn't do what he wanted, he would pull out his belt and lash me with it till my skin bled, or he would hold a lighter or match near my skin, then lock me in the closet again."

Inuyasha looked down and could faintly see tears streaming down Kagome's face.

"He told me not to tell anyone and that if I did, he would kill my mom and dad. They meant the world to me, so I never did tell anyone," Kagome started to sob. "At least he's in prison now and can't hurt them," she said in-between sobs.

"If you couldn't tell anyone, then how did he end up in prison?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

"Naraku had made me put on foundation to cover up the burn marks. I had just gotten out of the shower when my mom saw me in the hallway, and noticed the burn marks. She looked at my back and could see all the welts from his belt. As soon as she saw that she called the police and Naraku got arrested," Kagome said, a little bit of relief in her tone. "When the power goes out like this, and the last time, I can feel the welts and burns. It feels like I'm in that closet all over again."

"Do you feel it right now?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I actually don't." Kagome said, noticing that she didn't feel anything but the warmth of Inuyasha's body.

"You just said that you can feel it when the power is out like this," Inuyasha argued.

"Well I don't," Kagome said back.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I think it's because I'm with you," Kagome said, blushing.

_She can't feel the things that Naraku did because she's with me? Why me?_

"Does Koga or anyone else know about this?"

"No. Only you, Miroku and Sango know," she said. "And please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry I won't! Wait, didn't you say that your mom saw the burns?" Inuyasha asked." So your parents know too right?"

"They did. They died in a car accident 10 years ago." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha could see the tears coming again. He pulled her into a hug before she started crying.

"My parents died too. My dad was the great Dog General. He led armies in the wars. He died in combat when I was 5. My mom died of a severe illness when I was 15," Inuyasha said sadly.

"I'm sorry. You were so young when you lost your father. It must have been heart breaking," Kagome said, her throat tight and her voice strained.

"To me it really wasn't. I never knew my father. He was always in combat and I never got to see him. I barely even got see the guy. All I saw was pictures." Inuyasha said.

"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Kagome said as she began to get up. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Can you sleep here tonight?" Inuyasha said without an explanation.

"Sure. Just for tonight," Kagome said as she buried her face in his chest.

The next morning, Koga found the spare key and let himself in. He went to the kitchen. No one was there. Then he checked the bedrooms and still found nothing. He couldn't even smell the fresh sent of Kagome in her own room. Koga started to panic. _Where is she! Don't tell me she went to a hotel with that mutt Inuyasha! Nooooooo! Kagome! _As he took off for the front door he ran past the living room. He caught Kagome's sent and stopped. He looked over the head of the couch and found Kagome tangled up in a blanket and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! She's mine! What did I tell you!" Koga yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Koga? YaWn! Is that you? What are you doin in here?" Kagome asked groggily.

Koga grabbed Kagome and yanked her away from Inuyasha, which immediately woke him up.

"Hey! What are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I think its more like what were _you_ doing with Kagome last night, you mutt!" Koga yelled.

"All we did was tal-" At that moment Kagome nailed Koga and Inuyasha in the head with a chair cutting him off.

"Well that must have something she picked up from Sango," said Inuyasha who was rubbing the new bump on his head.

"What I'm wondering is how did she get that kinda arm?" Koga asked wearily.

"You read my mind." Inuyasha said.

"What did I tell you boys the other day? That I wasn't going to be the one getting hurt!" Kagome yelled, quite furious with Koga and Inuyasha.

"Sorry Kagome." They both said quietly.

"Its ok. Now lets talk about this over some tea." Kagome said calmly.

Kagome made a fresh pot of tea and set it in the middle of the table.

"So what's the problem here?" she asked, sounding like a psychiatrist.

"He says that you're his but you're not!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up.

"She is too!" Koga yelled.

"She is _mine _and I'll prove it!"

At that moment Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her.

**Author's Notes: So what did you think of that? I made this one a lot longer , which ended up taking longer, but oh well. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Escaped

**Chapter 6: Escaped**

At that moment Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her.

"What the hell Inuyasha!" Koga exclaimed angrily.

As soon as Inuyasha released Kagome Koga had him pinned to the ground. Kagome just stood there with a shocked expression on her face while Koga and Inuyasha tussled.

"Uh…." was all Kagome could say.

"DIE INUYASHA!" Koga yelled with that crazy look in his eye.

"Get off me you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled irritated.

"That is it! Stop this right now!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could.

As soon as they saw her reaching for a chair they stopped and stood up.

"You two cut it out! I will put up with this no longer! " Kagome said, her eye twitching. "Now if you don't mind I would like to go and watch the news. Feel free to join me."

Koga and Inuyasha followed her into the living room and sat down. Kagome flipped on the T.V..

"_Breaking News! Last night a criminal who had been sentenced for life escaped. His name is Naraku Onigumo. If you see this man please contact the authorities." _The news anchor said. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She sat on the sofa like a statue. Both Koga and Inuyasha could feel the extreme tension flowing off of her.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. As soon as he asked Kagome ran from the room. He heard the front door slam shut. _Wow. I know that this is serious and stuff, but isn't going outside worse than sitting here? Wait a minute! What if he finds her? _

Inuyasha got up moved toward the front door. Koga got up too.

"Why are you coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Koga asked without looking at him. Inuyasha stared at him, surprised. "I can tell. I was the exact same way when I first met her."

"Well are we going to stand here or are we going to go look for her?" Inuyasha asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Don't think that I'll just drop this subject though, Inuyasha." Koga said before he ran out the door.

_Why did Koga just ask me that? The guy hates me! But am I really that obvious? Can she tell…_

_I have to get away from here! I just have to! _Kagome thought to herself as she ran from the shrine that she grew up with. To her, home was no longer a safe haven. It was just a place of torment and bad memories. _I know! I'll just keep running! Then he will never be able to find me!_

_Dammit! Where could she have ran off to? I have to find her! _Inuaysha though to himself as he flew through the trees surrounding the Higurashi shrine. He had Koga searching on the other side of the forest. _Damn! Its beginning to get dark. She better get back here and quick. _What Inuyasha didn't know was that Kagome had already rented a room at a hotel.

_He'll never find me here. I'll be safe for at least tonight, _Kagome thought to herself. She didn't have that much money on her, so she knew that she would have to return to the shrine at some point. _Why does it have to be me? __**ME **__of all people! _Suddenly Kagome thought of Inuyasha. _He must be so worried. And Koga too. I wish I would have told them where I was going. _

The next morning Kagome had breakfast at a McDonalds. She had ran out of money, so she started walking back toward the house. When she got there, she was surprised to hear Inuyasha and Koga actually talking and not bickering as they usually were.

"Kagome!" They both said while jumping out of their seats at the dining table.

"Is something burning?" Kagome asked, sniffing the air.

"The mutt here tried to cook breakfast, to no avail as you can see," Koga said while plugging his nose. The smell of the burnt food hurt his nose.

"Hey! Who you calling a mutt you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said quiet irritated.

Inuyasha stopped arguing when he saw the chair next to him disappear.

"So what were you guys doing while I was gone last night?" Kagome asked while make some breakfast.

"Well we ran all over town trying to find you, but we gave up around midnight," Inuyasha said relaxed.

Kagome sat a heaping plate of bacon and eggs on the table. Koga and Inuyasha lunged, playing tug-of-war with a piece of bacon, successfully breaking it in half.

Later that day after Koga was gone, Kagome was sitting on the sofa watching T.V. with Inuyasha. She suddenly started crying and saying crazy things. _Uh-oh. She's having another panic attack. _Inuyasha scooted over to her and hugged her, whispering comforting words to her. After she stopped crying and was calmed down, they sat on the sofa in silence.

"Was it because Naraku escaped from prison?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome just nodded, then leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as much as he could. Then he realized something. _Koga's right. I am falling for Kagome._

**Author's Note: So how was that? I'm hoping that it was good and didn't sound to crazy with it being that I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. That took quiet a while and a lot of work, but if its for you, then I'm glad to do it. Well, this is goodnight. Hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7: Falling

_**Chapter 7: Falling**_

_Koga's right. I am falling for Kagome._

Inuyasha's heart fluttered at think those words. _Damn! What if he tells Kagome? I want to be the one to tell her. No, I have to be. _Inuyasha thought determinedly to himself. _Now when is the right time to tell her? I don't want to be to sudden. Maybe go out and see a movie? I know! We'll just go on a date in a park or something. Now, just when to ask her. It can't be when Koga's here. He'll just mess it up! Wait! I know the perfect way…_

Later the next day, Kagome came home to a dark house after her visit with Sango and Miroku. She walked in and tried to flip the lights on(little did she know that Inuyasha had been running the washer, dryer, microwave, dishwasher, coffee pot, oven, T.V., and stereo which totally blew the transformer). She walked into the kitchen to find a candle, but to her surprise there where candles lit all around the kitchen. On the table was a steak dinner complete with candles and champagne. Inuyasha was sitting across the table from her dress quite nicely with his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"What is this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, surprised that Inuyasha could look so nice.

"Have seat Kagome," he said nicely.

"It looks delicious! Did you make it yourself?" Kagome asked while trying the steak.

"Yeah. It took me 3 tries along with a fire extinguisher," He said, blushing.

"Well its great! I love it," Kagome said while taking a bite. _And I love you, Kagome_. Inuyasha thought to himself. He needed to find the right moment to tell her.

"So how was your visit?" Inuyasha asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was nice. I haven't seen Sango and Miroku for a long time. It was good to see them." Kagome said, somewhat sad about not having seen her friends for a long time.

Once they finished dinner, Inuyasha opened the champagne. They walked into the living room and sat down on the love seat. Inuyasha flipped on the T.V. to the movie The Notebook. He slowly scooted closer and closer until he was right next to her. He reached over took her hand, intertwining their fingers. They both blushed a brilliant red.

By the time the movie was over, Kagome was asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed. _Well, I guess this is as good a time as ever to tell her. She'll hear me but won't even know. _Inuyasha leaned down by Kagome.

"Kagome, I just need to tell you that, I….uh…. I love you," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He leaned in to kiss her when she grabbed him and met him half way.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at Kagome, shocked that she was awake. She moved in for a second kiss and Inuyasha met her. This time the kiss was longer. Much longer. Kagome eventually pulled away. Not that she wanted to. She needed to breathe, and she had a job interview the next morning.

"We better go to bed Inuyasha. I have a job interview tomorrow and I still have to make breakfast for you and Koga," Kagome said sadly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he began walking toward the door. Kagome jumped up and gave him one last kiss for the night. Then she went back to bed. She had a wonderful dream about her and Inuyasha.

In her dream, she was married to Inuyasha, and they had a baby girl on the way. Just as she was having the baby in her dream, her alarm clock rang.

"ARRGGG! And that was the perfect dream too," Kagome said angrily. She went to the kitchen and started making pancakes. Inuyasha walked in and sat down at the table.

"That was some night last night, eh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still happy from the past night.

"You bet," Kagome said, turning a bright shade of red. At that moment Koga walked in.

"So, Kagome. Got any plans for tonight?" Koga asked while tipping back in his chair.

"First of all, I am busy tonight, and second, don't be tippin in my chair!" Kagome yelled while pushing down on the back of the chair, causing Koga to fall to the ground. Inuyasha nearly fell out his chair laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing, mutt!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed for my interview. Help yourselves to the pancakes," Kagome said while putting a heaping plate of pancakes on the table. " Oh, and forget to clean up when you're done."

Once Kagome was in her room getting dressed, Koga started talking with Inuyasha.

"So what happened between you two last night?" Koga asked.

"What do ya mean? Nothing happened," Inuyasha said, trying not to let Koga know that something did happen.

"I can tell, you know. I can almost feel that something did. And also when you and Kagome look at each other, I can totally just see it in your eyes. She's in love with you, isn't she?" Koga asked, knowing everything.

"Is it that obvious?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at his plate and blushing.

"Yeah…." Koga said. There was an awkward silence in the room until Kagome walked in.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way," Koga said, breaking the silence. Once he was gone, Kagome said her goodbyes and left for the interview. Inuyasha stood at the door, watching her walk away. He went back and sat on the sofa, flipping the T.V. to the news.

Later that day, on her way back from the interview, Kagome stopped and picked up the mail. She saw a letter addressed to her with no return address. She went inside and opened the letter. A terrified look came over her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, taking the letter from her hands. It had only seven words. It read _I'm back and I'm coming for you. _

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! The plot thickens! Was that good? It was another middle of the night one. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Game of Hide and Seek

**Chapter 8: A Game of Hide and Seek**

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, taking the letter from her hands. It had only seven words. It read _I'm back and I'm coming for you._

"Kagome, who sent this?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just stood there, frozen with fear.

"Answer me Kagome! Who sent this!" Inuyasha was starting to get frustrated.

"It was Naraku, wasn't it?" Inuyasha guessed even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," was all Kagome said before she quietly walked out of the room. Inuyasha just stood there, reading the letter over and over again. The more he read the angrier he became. He started to clench his fists, his claws poking through the paper and digging into his flesh. He began to bleed on the paper.

He went to Kagome's room to find her just sitting on the bed staring at the wall.

"Kagome, you have to snap out of this. I'll protect you. I won't let him near you," he said, trying t provide some kind of comfort.

"No."

"No?" Inuyasha echoed.

"No. I don't want to drag you into this," Kagome said, still staring at the wall.

"Kagome, I was brought into this as soon I told you that I loved you that night," Inuyasha said, determined to get her to let him try to help.

"You can always leave you know. No one said that you had to stay here," Kagome said quietly.

"No, I can't leave. Not when the woman I love is in danger. My heart already belongs to you, and nothing will change that," Inuyasha said, his face full of seriousness. Hearing those words made Kagome's heart flutter and made her smile a little bit too.

"I love you Inuyasha. I haven't known you that long, but I know that we were meant to be together," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, why don't you tell me something that I don't know," he said with a grin on his face. Kagome looked deep into his amber eyes. She felt like she could just get lost in them forever. She realized that she was moving closer to him, so close that she could feel his warm breath. It felt like forever until their lips finally met. Just as the kiss was beginning to deepen, Kagome's phone rang.

Inuyasha groaned. "What a mood killer." Kagome just gave him a stern look and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked kindly.

"_Is Kagome Higurashi there?" _a young woman asked.

"Speaking."

"_I have someone with me who would like to talk to you."_

"Ok, put them on."

"_Hello Kagome. Its been a while since we last talked," _the person on the other end said in a disturbing, deep voice.

"Naraku! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kagome said coldly.

"_Why Kagome! You shouldn't be so harsh to your dear uncle. After all, I did just get out of prison," _Naraku said.

"Yeah, no. You weren't released from prison. You escaped," Kagome said angrily.

"_Was released, escaped, they are both the same to me,"_ he said in an icy voice. Kagome just hung up the phone. Inuyasha had heard every word of the conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked her self, laying back on her bed.

"We could resume from where we left off," he suggested.

"Do you really think I'm in the mood for that after that phone call I just got?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh…yes?" Inuyasha said, hopeful.

"Well your wrong. Maybe later. Right now I need to figure out somewhere we can stay. We can't have Naraku knowing where we live. We could camp out in the forest surrounding the shrine. How does that sound?" Kagome asked, liking the idea of being alone with Inuyasha on a little camping trip in the forest.

"That sounds good. Yeah! Lets just do that," Inuyasha said, the same thoughts that Kagome had running through his head. "Wait, there might be one problem," he said wearily. " What day is it?"

"It's Tuesday the 2nd. Why? Already have a date for that night?" Kagome asked jokingly. Inuyasha's face was all seriousness.

"Never mind. Forget I even asked," he said coldly. _I can't let her know that on the night of the new moon. Not even Kagome can know._

"You know, my dad and I used to go camping a lot. I think that I might still have the old tent in the shed. Let me go check," Kagome said as she hurried out the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you," Inuyasha said while he caught up with her. "I just thought of something. It will be just you and me out of the house completely alone, so wouldn't this be counted as a date?" Inuyasha asked, a smile forming on his face.

"I guess it would," Kagome said, her face turning red.

The next day they packed their things and headed out into the forest. Once they found the ideal spot, Inuyasha helped Kagome pitch the tent. Inuyasha found a log and lugged back over to near the campfire that Kagome was setting up. He dropped the log and sat down.

"So how's the fire coming?" Inuyasha asked, shivering slightly.

"Good."

Later that evening after they had put the fire out Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggled up in the tent. Kagome was shivering terribly, so Inuyasha snuggled closer to her. She still couldn't stop shivering.

"Kagome, are you ok? Your pretty cold," Inuyasha asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I-I'm f-f-fine. R-r-really." At this Inuyasha began to strip down.

"W-w-what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stuttering through her chattering teeth.

"Strip down" was all that Inuyasha said back.

**Author's Note: How was that? I hope it all made sense because I woke up at 1 and have been up till 6 am with no sleep. Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Found

**Chapter 9: Found**

"W-w-what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stuttering through her chattering teeth.

"Strip down," was all Inuyasha said back.

"W-w-what? Y-you h-have to be k-kidding," Kagome said while her face turned a new shade of red.

"I'm not saying you have to strip all the way down. Just to your underwear," Inuyasha said, thinking about Kagome in just her underwear.

"Y-you c-could at least t-tell me w-why," she said, a little irritated.

"I'm going to lay down with you and you'll be warmer. It's just survival 101," Inuyasha said like it was pretty obvious.

"W-well I g-guess. D-don't y-you be l-lookin Inuy-yasha," Kagome said while getting a gut feeling that this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Don't worry I won't." Kagome stripped down to her bra and underwear which had bunnies on them. She laid down and covered up under the blanket. Inuyasha laid down next to her in his boxers which were covered the puppies. Kagome tried to sneak a peek at Inuyasha at the same he tried to sneak a peek at her. They both looked away and blushed rapidly.

Inuyasha crawled under the blanket and Kagome snuggled up to him, burying her face in his chest. She looked up at him and said, "My face is still cold. Think you could warm it up for me?"

"I would love to," Inuyasha said as he met Kagome for the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Kagome felt Inuyasha reaching back to unhook her bra. Inuyasha began to deepen the kiss when Kagome pulled back. Inuyasha moaned.

"Why did you stop?" he asked Kagome, irritated now.

"I realized that I left my phone at the house. I need to go and get it. I'll be right back," Kagome said while getting dressed. She grabbed a flashlight and headed back towards the house. She pulled out her keys and was about to unlock the door when she felt something poking into her back.

"It's good to see you Kagome," said the same dark and disturbing voice that Kagome had feared from her childhood. _No! This can't be happening! Inuyasha! _

"Naraku! Why can't you just leave me alone! Inuyasha knows where I am and he will beat your guts!" Kagome said, making a failed attempt at a threat.

"If you make any sounds that let him know that I'm here, when he comes to find you, all he will find is your body. Now move this way," Naraku ordered, jabbing a gun into her back. Naraku motioned to a car and made Kagome get in. He crawled into the back and laid down, still holding the gun to her.

"Now drive," he ordered. Kagome put her foot on the pedal and started driving, with Naraku giving her orders on where to turn. They pulled up to an abandoned castle in the middle of the mountains.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she got out of the car. Naraku came up behind her and stuck a needle into her neck, injecting some kind drug that made her become dizzy and black out.

She woke up in a dark little room, and her clothes were missing. _This must a closet. Just like in my childhood. _Suddenly the door flew open and Naraku grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He threw her to the floor.

_Inuyasha_

_Where's Kagome? Shouldn't she be back by now? _Suddenly Inuyasha thought of what could have possibly happen and he took off running for the house. He found her house keys laying on the ground. He found her sent and followed it to the road where it stopped. _Kagome…_

_Kagome_

Kagome woke up to find herself in the dark little room again. She tried to wiggle the doorknob but stopped when she felt a searing pain in her back. She reached behind her and felt the hard crust of dried blood totally covering her back.

The door flew open again and Naraku grabbed her and dragged her to a bedroom. She winced as the carpet tugged on the crusted blood on her back. Naraku opened the door and threw her in. She looked around the room and saw that the windows were barred. _No way of escaping through a window, _she thought to herself. She looked back at the door and saw a small slot at the bottom with a flap. _Too tiny to crawl through._ "Welcome to your new home Kagome. This time there is no mommy and daddy to save you," Naraku said has he laughed evilly to himself and left room, locking the door behind him.

Kagome looked around the room and found that there was no lamp. Just a bed with a table next to it. Kagome crawled as slowly as she could, trying to ignore the pain that was jabbing at her back. She tried picking up the table only to find that it was nailed to the floor. She checked the bed and it was nailed down too. _Well, there's no chance that I can block the door._

Later that night Naraku came back, trying to unlock the door, too drunk to see straight. He finally unlocked the door and came stumbling in carrying a bottle of vodka. He saw Kagome curled up in the corner and walked over to her. He leaned down and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed. He dropped the bottle of vodka and began to undo his belt( you can guess what's going to happen next so I just wont say anything) . Naraku walked out and locked the door after giving Kagome a severe lashing with his belt and a new burn on her wrist.

Kagome looked around for what she hoped to find. She searched for about 10 minutes until she found it. The empty glass bottle of vodka that Naraku had dropped.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that! Sorry about not posting for a while. I've been really busy lately and I couldn't think of anything to write. So now Naraku has caught Kagome and locked her up and Inuyasha cant find her. I think that I'm going to end this story within a few chapters. I'm still thinking about making a sequel. **


	10. Chapter 10: Bullets

**Chapter 10: Bullets**

Kagome searched around for what she hoped to find. She searched for about 10 minutes until she found it. The empty glass bottle of vodka that Naraku had dropped. _I can use this to knock him out when he comes back._ A little while later, Kagome heard Naraku trying to unlock the door. She hid behind the door so that when Naraku opened he wouldn't see her.

Naraku opened the door then closed and locked it. He didn't think to look behind him.

"Take this you bastard!" she yelled as she smashed the bottle on his head, causing him to collapse on the ground. She took the key and ran from the room, locking the door behind her and trapping Naraku. She ran to a closet and found some clothes. She dressed and ran outside to find that it was getting dark. She found a car that still had the keys in the ignition and drove away, finding her way back to the house.

_Naraku_

Naraku pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Goshinki? Yes, it's Naraku. Yeah she escaped. I want you to find her and kill her, then bring her body back to me," Naraku said, not a glint of guilt at wanting to kill his niece.

_Inuyasha_

_Great. Kagome's gone and tonight of all nights for her to get kidnapped. The one night that I'm at my weakest. _Inuyasha looked at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He heard a car door coming from near the house. He hid in the top of a tree and watched, not knowing if it was Kagome or Naraku. It was no one that he recognized, so he jumped out of the tree and went back to the campsite.

_Kagome_

Kagome pulled up to the house and ran to the front door. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She ran inside, calling out for Inuyasha. No response. She ran down all the hallways and searched the rooms. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Kagome was headed for the door when a man with a skeleton mask came out in front of her. He said, "Hello, Kagome. I'm sure you can guess who sent me here.

Kagome froze. She felt like her whole body had turned to lead. Goshinki held a gun out in front of him, pointed straight at her. She was looking straight down the barrel. All the thoughts that were racing through her mind were of Inuyasha. Goshinki pulled the trigger.

_Inuyasha_

He looked at his watch. The small clock read 6:00 pm. He knew that soon he would be at his most vulnerable. He ran off into the thick forest surrounding the Higurashi shrine. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the house… and he smelled the scent of blood. This blood had a special zing to it. The zing that made his heart race.

Just as he knew that Kagome was in trouble he began to change. He could feel his claws retracting and turning into regular human finger nails. He felt a chill slide down his spine as his ears slid down the sides of his head and turn into human ears. His vision became a little darker. He was _human._

He knew that he wasn't as strong, but he still had to save the woman he loved. He started running through the forest towards the house. He couldn't take his mind off of Kagome.

_Kagome_

She sank to her knees on the floor. Goshinki had shot her in the left shoulder which she was dripping blood from, forming a pool of the floor. "Hmmm. I can't decide wether I should kill you now or just leave you here to bleed out." Just as he said that Inuyasha came in.

"Kagome!" he looked at Goshinki with a _I'm going to rip your heart out and show it to you before you die _look. Just as Inuyasha started moving toward him, Goshinki shot him in the knee. Inuyashas fell to the ground with a cry of agony. He glared at Goshinki with a firy fury. He began to get up again when Goshinki shot him the arm. Inuyasha couldn't move from all the pain he was in. Neither of them noticed that Kagome was gone.

Suddenly they heard a loud crack and Goshinki fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Kagome standing behind him, holding a knife from the kitchen. Goshinki, using every ounce of energy he had, lifted the gun towards Kagome and fired. Kagome instantly fell to the floor.

**Author's Note: Only one or two chapters left! I still don't know if I will make a sequel or not. Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: True Love

**Chapter 11: True Love**

Goshinki, using every ounce of energy he had, lifted the gun towards Kagome and fired. Kagome instantly fell to the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, feeling his heart breaking. He crawled over to Kagome, to find that a pool of blood was forming. He rolled her over and found that she had been shot in the stomach. He got up and limped over to a phone and called an ambulance. He crawled back over to Kagome as he heard the sirens coming closer and closer.

"Kagome…" was all he said before he blacked out by her side. The next time he woke up he was in a hospital. There was a police officer waiting in his room. He saw that he was awake and walked over to his bedside.

"Inuyasha Taisho, can you tell me what happened with Goshinki, Kagome Higurashi, and you?" the police officer asked calmly.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not answering his question.

"She's in the ICU. She lost a lot of blood from her gunshot wounds," the officer said.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"She's a little unstable, but they think she'll live. You have nothing to worry about Mr. Taisho," the officer said as if it was no big deal. " So can you tell me what happened?"

After explaining the officer left and Inuyasha fell asleep, too exhausted to stay awake. Two days later he was released from the hospital with stitches and a cast on his leg. All he did was see Kagome. Koga visited everyday too. They kept Kagome in an induced coma to help her heal faster. Around a week later they woke her up.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked groggily. Inuyasha looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"You're in the hospital. Goshinki shot you in the shoulder and stomach, and he shot me in the shoulder and leg."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome said while looking away. " Because of me you got hurt. I can't forgive myself for that," she said while tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't keep this from happening," Inuyasha said while turning her face so that she would look at him.

"But it is. I'm the one that dragged you into this. I'm the reason that Goshinki and Naraku came. It's al-" was all she was able to say before Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss. Later after Kagome was released from the hospital they took Naraku to court. They won, with Naraku being sentenced for life, and Goshinki getting 40 years.

"Well I guess we can rest easy for now," Inuyasha said, propping his leg up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, for now," she said while trying to prop her arm on the arm rest.

"Hey, you know that job interview you had?" Inuyasha asked without warning.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Did you ever get an answer?"

"I totally forgot about it!" She got up and walked over to the phone. It said that she had one missed call. She called back the number. After talking for about 10 minutes she came back over and sat down with Inuyasha.

"So?" he asked eagerly.

"I got the job," she said.

"By the way, what was the job anyway?"

"I wanted to be a doctor. I can't believe I got the job," she said to herself as though she thought it was just a joke. (I know I never said anything about this, but Kagome already went and graduated college.)

"Well that's great! Maybe I should get a job…" Inuyasha said while looking up at the ceiling.

"I think that's a good idea. This way I'm not the one whose paying the bills," Kagome said jokingly. Inuyasha looked down and began blushing.

"Hey Kagome? Do you think that we could go out sometime?" Inuyasha asked, turning a deep shade of red.

"I would love to Inuyasha," Kagome said without the slightest hesitation. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Inuyasha met her halfway. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome, I love you. I truly love you."

"I know, and I love you too," she said as she moved in for another kiss.

**Epilogue**

**Kagome and Inuyasha wound up dating and were a couple. Koga met another wolf demon named Ayame. Kagome and Inuyasha both made full recoveries. **

**Author's Note: This was the final chapter of my story. I will be making a sequel though. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
